


Wishmaster Destinies collide chapter 1

by GarrusLover17



Category: Daskia - Fandom, Djinn - Fandom, tentacles - Fandom, wishmaster
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17
Summary: This is chapter 1 first was prologueall comments welcomed





	Wishmaster Destinies collide chapter 1

Wishmaster: Destinies Collide. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Just over one month had passed and Daskia was sorting through the list to be donated most were for museums such as ceremonial robes and weaponry that had been looked after by Anouk, she came to some of her old clothes and began to store them in boxes for charity shops some items she couldn’t get rid of like her wedding dress and her travellers clothing. There was a knock at the door she answered it was the museum curator “Hello please come in the items are in here” a tall man entered he was excited to see the items “Oh wow your Grandmother has done a wonderful job preserving them thank you” he cried happily “You are welcome glad they are going to be on display” she told him he shook her hand and walked out with all the items on his way out he knocked a table knocking a small ornate box to the floor.

“Sorry” he said leaving the house she decided to take a break and to go for a walk grabbing her bag she left, the sun was warm and welcoming as she walked down the country road she knew where she was going to her Grandmothers grave. The walk was needed she was buried at a church two miles from her home overlooking a beautiful river surrounded by flowers, she knelt down by her grave looking at the date: born 8/6/1919 died 12/7/2015, tidied it up and spoke to her “Hi Nana I hope you are well, I donated the items for you he was pleased, she stayed there for an hour talking to her about the day. A rumble of thunder caught her attention “I had best be off speak to you soon” she stood up and started home, the rain was a light drizzle she knew she needed to speed up before the heavy rain came down. Nearly jogging home she thought she could make it unfortunately the rain decided to beat her she stopped and yelled aloud “Really? You couldn’t wait 10 minutes?” she was already wet so she just walked home. 

She got home and walked inside she was drenched her clothes sticking to her figure, she went upstairs to dry off wrapping a towel and her dressing gown around her and wrapping her hair in a towel. She went downstairs and put her clothes in the washing machine and made a cup of tea she wandered the ground floor and ended up in her Grandmothers room she looked around, the sun came out highlighting a bright red glow which came from the floor in the ornate box. She put her cup down and picked up the box looking at it, it had spiral enamel spirals with mother of pearl inlay with a small lock on the front, inside was a beautiful red gem she knew the gem a fire opal which shone brightly in the sun. Picking up the gem and holding it to the light it felt warm almost welcoming, looking closer at it she saw a flash of images some were frightening and some beautiful.

Meanwhile inside the fire opal a darkened figure was awakened by a new presence he walked to see the presence at a wall, he was stunned to see one as beautiful as her. He knew she was seeing images some of the old waker’s some tortured souls and a few of the Djinn before him, “My last chance before another takes my place, Lisa and Sam nearly killed me but it was merely a scratch” he spoke proudly. He watched as the images flew by her watching her reaction then he was startled by what she did, she smiled as if not affected by the images she then placed the opal on the table in the light watching it flicker. Night drew near but she was already asleep on the table, with his new waker asleep he came out of his prison and into the room standing beside her. He stretched and took a deep breath then he turned to his waker, he was very tempted to wake her up but instead he watched her sleep removing her towel that covered her hair, it dropped and bounced over her body he was in a trance as her hair landed softly on her face. He carefully removed a lock of her hair from her face before he could touch her again her phone rang, she sat up and looked around seeing she was alone then it rang again.

“Hello” she yawned “Hey Daskia its Jennifer just wanted to know how you are doing?” she asked Daskia shook her head “Oh Jennifer I am ok I will be in work tomorrow usual time” Jennifer tried to talk her out of it but her mind was made up, she put the phone down went upstairs set her alarm then went to bed. The Djinn had heard her conversation he watched her fall asleep then began his quest collect the souls; he left the house appearing in an alleyway in the city looking for his first victim. He came across a mad who was stalking a woman the man tackled the woman, she cried for help then shouted out a wish “I wish you would harm no-one!” he waved his hand from the shadows then he disappeared. The woman stood up and ran away into a lit street, he continued to wander the city finding the occasional wisher.

Daskia woke up to her alarm she did her usual routine shower, dress, food and coffee then headed out of the house for a walk to the bus stop. She got to work early as usual and began to clean working her way up floor by floor, two hours into cleaning she felt a tap on her shoulder “Hey how are you doing?” Jennifer asked Daskia leaned on a desk “I am managing thanks just need to get back to routine, as a distraction” she sighed. Jennifer hugged her “Don’t get to distracted you need to grieve” “I know I’ve been organising everything and I think when I do grieve it will be needed, but for right now I need to do my job. Thanks Jenn” Jennifer let her go “Because it’s you I’ll let that slide, oh from the 32nd floor to the top floor 42nd they are closed mandatory repairs” she told Daskia who nodded. When Jennifer walked away she giggled ‘ha-ha I passed that test she hates being called Jenn’, by 1:30 she was at the 26th floor “Ah I worked through lunch time for a break”.

She went to the employee lounge on the 27th floor for a drink and a sandwich; she sat down by the window and watched the world from above. Every person and car looked like insects from this height she couldn’t help but laugh, as she finished her meal a loud noise startled her and those in the room. They exited the room to people running and screaming an announcement came from the P.A “Please evacuate the building, there has been an explosion on the 18th floor help is on the way”. Panic followed everyone started running frantically for any fire exit she followed them being bombarded with shoves and harsh language, smoke was starting to fill the stair well before she could blink she was pushed into a janitors room banging her head on a shelving unit. She came to after a few minutes the stairwell was empty apart from thick black smoke, she got up and walked down the stairs the heat was becoming unbearable as she walked further and further down. When she got to the 19th floor a fireball blew out of the door pushing her back on the stairs, she scrambled to her feet and walked back up to the 20th floor hoping to find another way out.

She entered the floor and started coughing stumbling she walked across the floor passing some lifts; the heat from the floor bellow was intense her rubber shoes were starting to melt. Daskia opened the next exit door it was smoky but not on fire she ran faster down the stairs, she saw a sign ‘floor 16’ she was closer the exit all she needed to do was carry on running. She thought she had beat the fire to the 13th floor but she was wrong the stairwell had collapsed she was trapped on the floor, she ran into the floor she was so afraid again she tried to find a way out through another stairwell with no luck. She was trapped the fire was surrounding her; the heat was overwhelming everywhere she looked was a wall of flames she tried for the window before she could reach it the ceiling collapsed. She was backed into a corner the windows were sealed shut no way out without a second to find some cover a wave of flame flashed at her, now on the floor and now on her arm was on fire frantic she tried to put it out.

From behind two large hands grabbed her and covered her in a blanket putting out the flames, “We will get you out of here ma’am hold on” a distorted voice told her he lifted her with ease onto his shoulder and ran to a nearby open window. He passed her to another fireman then exited behind her they were halfway down the ladder the floor exploded thankfully missing them, she looked up to see the building engulfed in flames she was grateful that someone came to look for her. The fireman placed her on a stretcher where the paramedics could treat her; a male paramedic put a mask on her so she could breathe then assessed her arm “Oh we need to get you to hospital 3rd degree burns on her left arm and on her leg, you are safe” he assured her. She was loaded up into the ambulance before they left Jennifer jumped in the back, “Oh Daskia you were up there?” she cried stroking her hair afraid to touch her arm. Daskia wanted to speak but her eyes were heavy within a minute she was asleep.

Daskia woke up feeling heavy headed with a numb throbbing pain on her left side she tried to sit up, “Hey take it easy miss” a doctor told her “I need to sit up how long was I asleep?” she asked gruffly. He explained she had been asleep for five hours and they had bandaged and she needed to stay overnight for observation which she didn’t mind, the doctor left the room outside was a banged up Jennifer who charged in “Oh God look at you, I’m so sorry I should have checked you were off that floor” she cried. “Hey this isn’t your fault I’m ok might have some scars but I’m alive, what happened to you?” she coughed. “I got trampled by a scared mob a broken arm and concussion they have discharged me I needed to see you though” Jennifer sighed in relief, they conversed for a few minutes before she left the room Daskia was grateful she was alright. She was still tired but felt wired she put the news on to see if there was any information about the building explosion, the reporter was the most boring monotone man she had ever heard he could put the most hyperactive person to sleep just by saying one sentence. After an hour she had got some information but his constant droning she finally caused her to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1 first was prologue   
> all comments welcomed


End file.
